Vilazodone, an antidepressant, is a selective serotonin reuptake inhibitor and a 5HT1A receptor partial agonist. VIIBRYD® tablet which contains vilazodone hydrochloride polymorph Form IV was approved by the U.S. Food and Drug Administration (FDA) in 2011 for the treatment of major depressive disorder. The VIIBRYD® label expressly states that VIIBRYD® should be administered with food as administration without food can result in inadequate drug concentrations and may reduce effectiveness.